Beauty and the Beast
by x.X-Bunny-X.x
Summary: Levy's one true love has always been books and nothing else, after Phantom Lord's attack,Levy's trust on outsiders has grown thin. With all the fighting going on between all the guilds,the magic counsel decides that a magic school is needed,and all the guilds young mages must participate. What will Levy do when she's confronted by the very man she doesn't trust the most? The beast.
1. Once Upon a Time

"Once Upon a Time a beautiful enchantress turned a handsome prince into a terrible beast when she discovered his selfishness. She left behind an enchanted rose. If the prince did not find true love before the last rose petal fell, he would remain a beast forever..."

"Forever? Really?...That is soooo sad...poor beastie..."

Putting the book down on her crossed legs, Levy McGarden looks to her left to her little blonde haired dark eyed friend next to her. With tears in her beautiful dark brown eyes, Lucy Heartfilia looks deep into Levy's own dark eyes.

"Does it really end like this Levy-Chan? Does poor beastie stay a beast forever?"

The very thought of the fictional "beastie" staying a beast forever must have upset Lucy even more as fresh tears leak at the corners of her eyes, dripping gently down her light pink cheeks that match her light pink ribbon she always wears in her light blonde hair.

"Oh of course not you dummy, it's just only the beginning of the story. Levy just started, so be quiet princess so she can continue the story."

Turning her face away from Lucy, Levy looks to the right of her at the short dark haired witty girl next to her with a grin stretched out wide on her face meant to be a smirk Levy would have had to guess, but it looks too forced to her.

With those words Lucy's quiet tears turn to deep sobs.

"Now look at what you did Cana! You know Lucy is sensitive..." The last part muffled so Lucy wouldn't be able to hear. Though from the sound of Lucy's crying, Levy would have had to guess that she wouldn't have been able to hear it even if she wasn't crying.

"Oh shove it Lisanna, the princess is just a big cry baby!"

"I am not!" Cries Lucy, her sobbing turning into storms.

"Calm down Cana, you're being too harsh to little Lucy."

"Don't tell me what to do just because you're older Mira. What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little old for fairy tales?" With those words Cana smirks up at Mirajane Strauss, knowing she got her there.

"We were just interested since it was Levy who was reading you little squirt, right Scarlet?" Mirajane smirks.

Turning away from Cana, Levy looks up at the older girl standing outside of the little circle on the rug that Levy and the other girls made when they wanted Levy to read to them like she always did.

Shaking her head, her long beautiful scarlet colored hair swaying from side to side with the movement, Erza Scarlet turns to look at Mirajane.

"I told you not to call me that Strauss."

"What was that Scarlet?!"

Forgetting Cana, Erza and Mirajane square off and face each other, glaring at one another.

Standing side by side Mirajanes long white hair pulled up into a high pony tail showing off her bright glowing eyes that would almost make her look sweet and innocent if it weren't for Mira's choice of wardrobe, dark clothes and a choker necklace that makes her almost scary. Unlike her little sister Lisanna, with the same gorgeous white hair Levy secretly is jealous of and her beautiful blue eyes that match's her big sisters. Though unlike her sister, Lisanna chooses to be more girly, always wearing cute dresses, matching her cute and nice attitude unlike her sisters mean and scary attitude.

Then there's Erza, her beautiful long scarlet hair pulled back into a long braid down her back the only girly thing about her...and then there's Erza's choice of clothes, always armor, giving her a strong as an oak tree appearance. Though to be told the truth, Levy wouldn't want them any other way. They're perfect just the way they are.

With Mira and Erza bickering, the Cana and Lisanna arguing back and forth, and Lucy sobbing next to Levy mumbling that she's not a baby, Levy looks to the only person in the group that isn't fighting or arguing with anyone. The shy and quiet Juvia Lockser with her dark and piercing eyes and hair that you can't help but think of the sea. Along with Levy, Juvia hasn't said a word since all the arguments started, sitting there quietly across from Levy, watching everyone with sad and gloomy eyes, her eyes going form one person to the next as everyone bickers, her eyes never staying long on one single person.

This fighting is never going to end at this point. Sighing softly and taking in a deep breath, the movement sliding some of Levy's light blue hair strands into her small heart shaped face. Reaching up with her small and delicate hand, Levy gently tucks the strands behind her ears, then she carefully stands up on her short and small legs that she has always despised since being she's the shortest one in the guild. Levy holds the fairy tale book close to her chest staring out at everyone. Taking one last glance at everyone , without warning drops the book in the middle of their close nit circle, the book making a loud yet muffled "Thump!" on the carpet.

 _I'm sorry book_... Levy thinks to herself.

With that Thump!, the room grows silent, all eyes on Levy now, and Lucy's sobs quiet.

After the room is quiet and bicker free, Levy turns and looks at everyone in turn, first turning to her left looking at a wide teary eyes Lucy. Then one by one looking down at everyone else one by one, Juvia, Lisanna, Cana to Levy's right, then finally Erza and Mirajane who are both standing behind Lisanna and Cana, both mirroring the same stunned surprised expressions everyone else has. Levy doesn't blame them, after all she usually is a quiet little girl who always has her nose stuck in a book. This is the first time she has done something like this. Just the thought that she is the center of attention her burns her cheeks a fiery red under everyones gazes.

Unable to look into anyones eyes, Levy looks down at the fairy tale book she just horribly dropped, and just stares down at it's old dark brown cover with burning red cheeks that grows hotter and hotter with each passing second everyone stares at her. Reaching up with a trembling hand, Levy tugs on some strands of her light blue hair that has escaped from behind her ear, and takes in a deep breath.

"I-i'm sorry...I..." Not knowing what to say, Levy trails off at the end, tears appearing now in her own eyes.

"No Levy, we're the ones who should be sorry. We interrupted you're beautiful reading. We didn't mean to, and we deeply apologize."

Tearing her eyes away from the beautiful painted white castle on the front cover of the book she was reading, Levy looks up into the eyes of the speaker. Erza...

Always the one to make things right again, the tough and strong brick wall that holds everyone together. The strong glue of the whole group. Erza was always the one you could go to if you needed something, this time was no different. Even though she could be scary at times.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Levy-Chan."

Levy blushes slightly at the "-Chan" that was added to the end of her name by Lisanna, even though this wasn't the first time she has been called that.

"You say you're sorry too Onee-Chan!" Lisanna says, turning her serious blue eyes up at her sister, scowling like a disappointed mom in her child.

Mira heaves a big sigh before giving into her little sisters request. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry too Levy."

Though the words didn't seem like she was sorry at all, one look at Mirajane and Levy knew her words were true.

With Erza breaking the ice, everybody else around the circle started voicing out their own apologizes, the room once again full of noise, but Levy didn't mind one bit.

"Me sorry too Levy-Chan for being such a cry baby. I'm the one who started all of this." Trying not to cry anymore Lucy wipes her tears away, she then turns to Levy and attempts to put on a brave face she could only guess, Lucy's tears now dry on her face and her eyes more red and puffy then their usual vibrant chocolate brown.

"You're not a baby Lucy...well most of the time..."

Eyes going wide, everyone turns and stares at Cana for her words. Unable to holds back anymore, Levy smiles, a giggle escaping her lips. The words are so Cana like, but sincere from the heart.

With that though, Levy's small giggles turns into loud laughter that shakes her little body like an earth quake. The ice broken in the room once again, smiles could be seen on everyone's faces, and the room filled with laughter and giggles, even from Cana , Erza and Mirajane, who didn't laugh as much as the rest of them, and it continiued like that till Levy couldn't breath anymore, her tiny body shaking, trying to reproduce all the air she just lost from laughing so hard.

Sitting back down in her little spot on the rug, right between Lucy and Cana, trying to catch her breath again, Levy smiles around at each one of her friends...her family. They may fight and get mad at each other, but that's how families are, and Levy wouldn't change her family for the world.

"U-um...if it's ok with you Levy-Chan, would it be alright if you continued the story again?" Levy looks around at everyone as they all nod in their agreement.

Smiling at Lisanna, Levy nods. "Of course, I'd be happy to."

Reaching to the middle of the circle and grabbing the old leather bound book gently back up from where she dropped it, Levy looks down at the book and once again voices her apology to the book for so rudely dropping it so hard on the ground before opening it to the page she left off at.

Seeing where she left off at, Levy smiles softly to herself. Placing the book back into her crossed lap, Levy opens her mouth to continue their adventure.

"Oh, so Levy was reading? Why didn't you tell us guys?"

Knowing the words didn't come from her own mouth, Levy looks up from the book again and up into the eyes of another member of her family.

"You mean Levy was trying to read, before you so rudely interrupted her Natsu!" Puffing out her light pink cheeks at the disturbance, Lucy glares up at the pink haired boy, though to Levy, Lucy's glare seemed only half serious. Levy smiles softly at that thought.

"It's not my fault, you should of told us Levy was reading, right happy?"

Natsu turns to the little blue flying cat at his side, who answers "Aye Sir!" with a cute little voice before landing on top of Natsu's head as his wings "Poof" and disappear.

"We want to listen to Levy's stories too, right streaker?"

"Yeah, of course flame brain." Growl the shirtless...and pantless boy next to Natsu.

"Put your clothes on Gray!" Yells Erza, stomping towards Natsu and Gray like a monster on a mission.

Levy smiles at the three, a giggle escaping her lips as she watches the usually fighting and yelling Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster cling to each other in fear of the yelling and stomping Erza in front of them. Yes, this is Levy's friends, her beloved family.

Smiling, Levy covers her mouth as a giggle escapes her lips. "H-how about, we all listen to the story together...as a family."

Smiling, Erza turns away from the boys smiling down at Levy. "A family...I would like that. Right boys?"

"Y-yes Ma'am!"

With that everybody laughs at Natsu's and Gray's response, but in a loving family way.

Watching and smiling at her family, Levy waits till everyone is settled in, with Mirajane sitting down next to her sister, and Erza by Mira. Then as Levy knew where Natsu would go, Natsu sits as far away from Erza as he could, on the other side of the circle next to Lucy, and Gray following close behind, finally with some clothes on, and sits next to Juvia, pushing Natsu aside more to give him more room. Gray might not know this, but Levy for sure knows how happy Juvia is, as she stares at Gray with hearts in her eyes and.. drool coming from her mouth?...

Shaking her head laughing softly, Levy looks down at the book again as all her friends wait in anticipation for her to read. Yes, this is where she belongs, this is her family, and she wouldn't want them any other way. Her Fairy Tail family.

"Once upon a time..."

 **I know it has been a while, but I'm back~ :D again hehe. I know I shouldn't be starting another one, but I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo in love with Fairy Tail, that I couldn't help but write a story :) hehe, and of course I started out with my favorite couple that I ship :D Please comment on how the story is so far, I know it's not much but I'll try to update often, and if you love Fairy Tail as much as I do, comment the couple you ship more in Fairy tail :D Thank you and happy reading!~ :):):)**


	2. SunSet Bleeding into Night

Once upon a time...Once upon a time...Once upon a time...Once...upon...a...time...

Opening her eyes, Levy stares up at the blank white canvas of a ceiling above her...

 _A dream?... Why'd I dream of that time?... Hmm...Now that I think about it more..._ Levy smiles softly to herself. _I never did get to finish that story...Natsu and Gray couldn't stop fighting then, much like now..._ Levy laughs softly wincing with each giggle. _It hurts...Where am I?_

Being careful as Levy turns her head slowly to the right, her first sight is... _Jet...Droy...I remember now..._

 _ **("I'm going to take my time and have fun plucking your beautiful fairy wings off you little fairy, GiHee!")**_

 _Phantom Lord...They did this to us... I didn't even get a good look at our attackers face, but I will always have his mocking iron voice stuck in my head..._

Levy closes her eyes, a pained expression masking her face.

 _ **("Come on little fairy, fill the night with your pretty little screams, sing for me fairy! GiHee!")**_

Snapping her eyes back open, Levy stares at her fallen comrades besides her.

 _Jet...Droy...I'm sorry ….I wasn't strong enough..._ A tear escapes the corner of her eye as Levy turns away.

The sound of a door opening snaps Levy right out of her thoughts.

"Oh, you're awake Levy. How are you feeling?"

A familiar face appears before Levy's bed with a worried face and big brown eyes that look about to cry at any moment, although Levy feels she should be the one crying,.. it feels like she has been run over by a train...twice.

Levy smiles, trying not to wince at the effort it took to even move her facial muscles to even pull out a smile. "Lu-Chan...I'm fine, really. I bet it probably looks worse then it actually is." Levy smiles even more to prove she is fine, but couldn't help but wince slightly this time.

"Right..." Lucy smiles slightly back at Levy. "You've been asleep for 3 days now, you have me and everybody else worried." Moving to Levy's right side of her bed, Lucy takes a seat at the chair there, sitting as close to Levy as she can without having to come onto the bed. Levy has a feeling Lucy has been seated there more times than just today. She must have been watching Levy and the boys the whole entire 3 days. _Lu-Chan..._ Levy smiles unable to stop the tears that trickle from the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry to have had everyone worried...I'm fine...We're all fine...Just fine.."

"It's alright Levy, we're just glad you're safe and that you're doing ok...Do you mind if I ask...do you remember the attack at all?"

Unable to look Lucy in the eyes anymore, Levy turns away and goes back to staring up at the blank ceiling looming above her. Daring to do it again, Levy closes her eyes, trying to remember anything from the attack.

 _ **("You can sing louder than that fairy, sing for me! GiHee!")**_

Snapping her eyes back open, breathing heavily Levy shakes her head. "I'm sorry Lu-Chan...I don't."

 _Why am I lying to Lucy...I do remember, every sickening detail...every cruel word...but I'm ashamed...I wasn't strong enough..._

"It's alright Levy, it isn't important, all that is important is that you, Jet, and Droy are all ok. You're safe here in the hospital. It is all over."

"It's over?" Levy turns a shocked face towards Lucy again, looking up at the blonde girl with surprise.

Lucy nods, smiling."It's been over for 2 days now. Fairy tail won...we all beat them together, as a family."

 _Except me...I wasn't able to do anything...I'm too weak..._

Despite her thoughts Levy smiles up at Lucy. "I'm glad, I knew Fairy Tail would win...Phantom Lord has nothing on our family."

Lucy and Levy smile at each other. Their Fairy Tail family.

"How's Levy doing Lucy?"

Turning away from Lucy, Levy looks up and smiles at her new visitors.

"I'm doing better...Natsu, Gray, Erza..."

"Aye, don't forget about me!" Levy watches as the little flying blue cat flies and lands at the foot of her bed, standing proud and strong.

"Oh, I'm sorry Happy...where there's Natsu, there's the strong and powerful Happy too."

"Aye!" says Happy proudly.

Levy smiles and giggles happily, the laughter shaking her body making her cough and wince at the pain. She really did feel terrible, she didn't even want to start thinking about how she looked.

"Are you sure you're alright there Levy?"

"I'm fine, really Erza..." To prove to her guild mates, Levy braces her hands on each side of her as she uses what little strength she has in her to push herself up into a sitting position, or what she thought would have been a sitting position since she got stuck half way up like a turtle. With Lucy on one side of her and Erza on the other, Levy managed to sit up with her back propped up against the head rest.

"I'm glad you're doing better Levy. You should of seen me mop the floors with those Phantom Lord guys! It was awesome!"

"Geez, can't you be any more lame there you pyro!"

"Not as much you are you ice freak!"

"Can't you guys calm down there, we are in a hospital you know!" Lucy yells to the boys.

"It's the ice princesses fault!"

"Is not you flame brain!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Crazy flame spewer!"

"Pervert!"

"Idiot!"

"Would you two idiots shut up!" Stomping away from the side of Levy's bed, Erza marches over to Natsu and Gray, grabbing one boy in each of her hands, and slams there heads together with a big "Crack!" before letting them fall to the floor in a heap at her feet. "We're in a hospital, so no violence and you two better get along...do I make myself clear?"

In unison the two boys stand up with their arms around each other in a friendly embrace, dancing like some street performers. "Aye sir!"

"Hey that's my line!" Happy complains from his spot on Levy's bed.

Everyone takes one look at Happy and starts laughing softly, Levy's new position making the movement of laughing less painful.

Once the laughter died down slowly, Levy glances down at her clenched hands laying on her lap. "Listen everyone...I'm sorry..."

The room now silent as the night, which is surprising with both Natsu and Gray in the same room, everyone turns their eyes on her.

"What on earth do you have to be sorry for Levy?"

"Couldn't you have said that a little more nicer Natsu?!"

Levy smiles sadly at her friends. "It's ok Lu-Chan...I know Natsu doesn't mean that in a bad way."

"Though good or not, flame breath here could of said it more nicer to you Levy." Gray smirks at Natsu.

"Hey, watch it popsicle princess!"

Glaring at the boys, Erza towers over them glowering them down for disobeying her. "Boys!"

"Sorry ma'am!" Natsu and Gray say in unison, once again hugging each other in a friendly embrace, even though Levy was sure that was the last thing those two wanted to do.

"What these two I'm sure were trying to say in their own way was that you have nothing to be sorry for. We had no control over the events that had happened. We didn't know Phantom Lord held such a grudge against Fairy Tail, and they chose their own fate, and lost." Smiling down at Levy, Erza places her hand gently down on Levy's shoulder, in an encouraging way that only Erza knew how to do.

"But I lost...I wasn't powerful enough to stop him...I wasn't strong enough, and what's worse, I didn't even help in defending Fairy Tail...I wasn't there when everyone needed me the most...I was too weak...I am too weak...I'm sorry..."

"Oh my child...there's nothing to be sorry for."

Shocked, Levy looks over at the new arrival to the conversation, a small old man yet a powerful wizard, it would be a mistake to underestimate him.

"Master..." Erza says, just as shocked as Levy and the others to see him.

"Levy dear, everyone loses at one point in there life, it's part of growing and maturing, it helps you better yourself as a wizard...and it was Fairy Tail who let you down, we weren't there when you needed us the most, and for that I am sorry my child." Makarov, the master of the Fairy Tail guild, their master, their father, smiles over at Levy, a pained smile Levy has never seen the master wear before. "Every human being is weak, that's what makes us human. That's what makes us who we are. So you don't need to blame yourself for what happened. Phantom was just a coward for attacking you when they did, late at night and in a deserted place, but we beat them...for you...for everyone, ..for Fairy Tail." And with that the master raises his right hand, pointer finger pointed up and thumb sticking out to the side. "No matter what or where you are, even if you're far away or close to home, just remember child that we're always with you in spirit, ...we're always watching and looking out for you, me, and all you're family in Fairy Tail."

With those words, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza and even Happy raise their right hand with their pointer finger sticking straight up and their thumb out to the side...the Fairy Tail sign.

Unable to stop herself, tears stream down Levy's face as she faces her Fairy Tail family, every one of them smiling down at her with love.

Covering her face to hide her probably awful crying face, Levy's body shakes and trembles with her crying. "Thank you...everyone."

Smiling, Erza pats Levy's shoulder gently before walking to the masters side. "I think we've over welcomed our visit, Levy needs much more needed rest after all. Shall we go master?"

"Yes, I think that would be best. Rest up my child."

Turning to the boys, Erza glares at both Natsu and Gray in turn. "Time to go boys."

"Aye Sir!" They both shout before waving a goodbye to Levy and dancing out the door with the master close behind, shaking his head and muttering something to himself.

"I told you guys, that's my saying!" Crying, Happy brings his wings out and flies after Natsu and Gray screaming at them.

"Lucy?" Erza turns to Lucy as they are the only ones left.

Lucy nods standing up. "Coming Erza." Lucy walks over to Erza, but before leaving Lucy looks over at the Levy with a worried glance. "I'll be back tomorrow morning Levy, get some rest, ok?"

Smiling, Levy nods at her. "Alright Lu-Chan, see you tomorrow..." And with that Levy was alone again. Well...kind of...

Turning to look to her right, Levy once again looks at her fallen shadow gear comrades.

One last try, Levy closes her eyes, Jet and Droy the last thing she saw before closing her eyes for the fourth time since waking up not that long ago.

 _ **("Run Levy, while we still have him!"**_

 _Jet..._

" _ **Levy run, please! We can't hold him off much longer!"**_

 _Droy..._

" _ **Are you going to run and leave these two pathetic weaklings behind while you save yourself little fairy? So cold hearted,... but I like that, GiHee!")**_

Opening her eyes, Levy breathes heavily, her body shaking with each memory she remembers from that night.

 _No...I can't sleep...not if he will always be there in my mind...taunting me...mocking me...scaring me..._

Turning away, Levy looks out at the open window free from curtains, the sunset bleeding away and slowly turning into night.

 _The night...where he will always be...waiting for me..._

At least she'll never have to see him again...Lucy said it was over, they beat Phantom...she'll never have to see him ever again...The Beast...

Levy hopes she is right...She prays she is right...

 **Well there's the second chapter :) That went faster than I thought, and it was a pretty good chapter written in one day if I do say so myself :D I hope you all think so too. Please comment what you think so far :) I know the first chapter wasn't so well, but I hope this second one is better. It'll get better and better I promise! Also comment your favorite couple you ship in Fairy Tail wither they are in the Fairy Tail guild or not, and also comment your least favorite couple :) Comment, Comment, Comment~! :D haha, till next time~**


	3. Day and Night

The Night... Nuit... Nacht... Noche...It doesn't matter what language you put that word in, the night belongs to him...he is the night, ...the darkness that lurks around every dark corner. He is the bogey man that hides underneath childrens beds. He is their worst nightmare...the name that many fear to speak out loud in fear that he will appear right in front of them...He is Gajeel...Black Steel Gajeel, the mighty warrior for Phantom Lord.

Sitting down in the dinning hall of the big and now infamous Phantom Lord thanks to their attack on the weak Fairy Tail, Gajeel Redfox sits there in the darkest corner away from the rest of the guild wizards, chowing down on his favorite thing to eat, Iron.

They may have lost to Fairy Tail, but Phantom Lord relishes in the victory of at least plucking wings off of a few fairy's. Gajeel taking down a good amount of fairy's out of the sky if he does say so himself, though for some reason...that first fairy of the night...he can't forget for some reason. He may have taken her down, but there was something about her, something different from the rest of her fairy friends...

 _What am I thinking? I took that fairy down, end of discussion...there's no reason for me to be thinking about her still..._

He could think about his revenge to salamander instead, the one and only fairy he couldn't take down. The very thought of that pink haired freak rages Gajeel to chomp down his iron faster, prepping for the next time he meets salamander and gives him the iron knuckle sandwich he deserves. Then out of nowhere, hair as blue as a clear sunny sky comes before Gajeel's eyes then vanishes as soon as it appears.

 _Fairy?!..._

The thought of her being here stops Gajeel's rage eating and causes him to suddenly stand up, surprising everyone around him into sudden heart attacks as he looks around for that brilliantly beautiful blue hair.,but all he see's are the rodents from his so called guild...

 _Of course she isn't here.._ Gajeel laughs quietly at himself for his stupidity. _I beat that little fairy up pretty good...I'm pretty sure her small body is lying somewhere in the hospital by now...and even if she was fine, there's no way she'd be here of all places._

Going back to his nightly snacking, Gajeel stares off into space as he chews on his iron as if it was as soft as bread.

 _ **("You'll never break me! Cause I know my Fairy Tail friends have my back, they'll always be right besides me...cause that's what makes us friends...we're family, and no amount of strength in the world will break that bond we have in Fairy Tail, you hear me!")**_

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Gajeel frowns at himself.

 _I thought I was gonna stop thinking about that puny little fairy...family...huh..._

What they have at Phantom Lord is far from anything like being a family, but Gajeel never minded that, he didn't care since the only one he could of called family left and disappeared, leaving him behind. If that's what family does, leave you behind to take care and fend for yourself, that was something Gajeel didn't want or need.

It was then seven years ago he was found wandering aimlessly as a young boy by the master of the Phantom Lord guild, who then took him in, feeding him, clothing him, and teaching him the things he needed to know in the world. But even after all of that, it wasn't really like having a family. The master may have took in Gajeel, but he never loved or truly cared for Gajeel.

 _Who needs love...who needs family...all I need is power..._

Deciding that his appetite was lost by his own thoughts, Gajeel stands up and storms out of the guild hill, his guild mates quickly moving out of his way in fear. This is the true Gajeel, striking fear into peoples hearts and bodies just by his very presence. He is very much like a beast of night...

Without any thought in his mind, Gajeel just starts walking, no end destination in mind...just as long as it's away from the guild and any people. Darkness...loneliness...fear, they are all him,...and he relishes in it, enjoying peoples fear in him...

With his head cast down and his hands in his pockets with his shoulders hunched down, Gajeel just walks, nothing on his mind, no where particularly to go but into the night.

… _...Wonder how that fairy is doing...huh?...what the hell am I thinking?! I don't give a crap how she's doing, she's none of my concern..._

But before Gajeel knew it, he found himself in front of Magnolia's hospital...

 _Huh?...Why'd I come here?...Tch..._

Turning his back on the hospital, Gajeel starts walking the way he came, his every intention putting this place behind him and never coming back...but Gajeel's feet seems to have a mind of their own as he comes to realize that he has turned back around and has now walked back towards the hospital and right on inside...into the light.

Darkness and Light...Night and Day...Bad and Good...they just don't mix well, and never will.

Though he keeps telling himself that, Gajeel has no problem finding which room she is in, her sweet fairy like scent penetrating his nose the instant he sets foot inside of the hospital.

"May I help you with anything sir?" Say's the front desk nurse.

"Hmm?" Gajeel turns his penetrating gaze at her, the scent of the nurse overpowering Gajeels nose giving Gajeel the start of a pounding head ache making him glare over at her.

 _She's wearing too much perfume...Ugh..._

"Eek!...Uh...Nevermind..." The nurse forces a smile on her face as she watches Gajeel walk past her as he dismisses her, on the spot, walking towards his main target, the only reason that he is even in this place.

Not even having to waste his time to look in every room, Gajeel goes straight for the room he knows his little fairy is in, standing right outside her door, his heart pumping wildly out of control.

 _What's this? My heart is beating so loudly ...I'm sure she can hear me from in there...what is going on with me?..._

Gajeel's eyes widen as he puts his hand on his chest over his heart. _It feels as if my heart is going to leap right out of my chest._ Staring at the door in amazement, Gajeel wonders what about this fairy makes his heart act so. _Well, here goes nothing._

Before Gajeel could change his mind, he reaches over and grabs the doors' handle, and opens it as gently as he can, which surprising was actually quite hard with how much strength he posesses, and the fact he has never tried to do anything gently in his life.

Gently and slowly opening the door, once Gajeel managed to get the door fully open, which took a while to Gajeels surprise, who knew how much hard work it took to open a door, Gajeel peers inside the now open room, with nothing but three beds, separated by long white curtains, and a chair by the far bed with a big open window with a good view of the town of magnolia.

Gajeel recognized right away the two guys in the first bed as the weak little fairys he took out a couple days again, his first prey in the battle. The memory brings a grin to Gajeels face. _GiHee!_

Then in the furthest bed...a white curtain in the way of Gajeels view forcing Gajeel to step further into the room. The first step the only encouragement he needed, Gajeel soon finds himself by the foot of the third and final bed. Her bed...His fairy...

Gajeel towers over her bed, looking down at her pale pained face as she sleeps, her gently breathing barely moving her small chest up and down...Uh...not that he was looking or anything!... the very dirty thought heating up his face a couple degrees making him...blush?!

Tearing his eyes away from her chest as his face is as red as an apple, Gajeel forces himself to look up at her face again, her light blue hair spilled everywhere around her face, making it look like she has a halo above her head. Unable to stop himself, Gajeel gently reaches over, tucking her hair gently back behind her ears, unveiling her beautiful face to him.

 _Ugh!...First I stare at her...ahem...and not I think she's beautiful?!...like a real fairy...there is definitely something wrong with him!..._

Though he couldn't deny it...laying there like that, so small and fragile...she really did look like a fairy to him...

Pulling the empty chair up closer besides her bed, Gajeel takes a seat, looking down at her pained sleeping face, watching her pained and ragged breathing.

 _She must be having a nightmare...and I bet her pain isn't helping that much either I suppose..._

Without thinking, he starts humming softly underneath his breath, not wanting anyone else to hear or to be caught here by anyone. As Gajeel hums, lyrics flow gently into his mind.

 _My light blue fairy...light as the wind...so sweet and small...yet strong as oak...you bring me happiness...yet so much pain...my light blue fairy...as beautiful as the sun...shining so bright...my beautiful light blue fairy..._

Leaning forward, Gajeel rests his arms lightly on the side of her bed as he continues to hum gently to her and lyrics flow through his mind. His humming must of helped, slowly and slowly the pained look on her face changes to peaceful content, his humming chasing away her fears...though there was a good possibility that he was that fear she was having.

That thought should of given him pleasure in knowing she fears him...but the thought only makes his heart feel heavy and ...sad?...

 _I must be tired...that must be it, I'm feeling and acting weird from all that fighting, I just need to rest and I'll be back to my normal self..._

Realizing that he stopped humming, Gajeel stares down at the now peaceful girl and to his surprise, watch her roll over to her side instead of continuing to lay on her back as she had been doing, and face Gajeel, as her hand slowly creeps over and grasps onto Gajeels hand that he so carelessly laid so close to her, and with just that contact, Gajeel's heart did a little "Jolt", shocking and surprising him.

 _I'm just tired, that's it...I'm tired, I'm tired, I'm tired!_

Or could it be...her?...

Gajeel shakes his head. Not possible, never in his life has Gajeel taken interest in anyone except as an enemy...but this wasn't the feeling he usually got when faced with a foe. Was It possible that he...?

Stopping himself from even thinking the rest of that thought, Gajeel turns away from the unconscious girl and stares out the open window, now showing the night descending and the morning starting to ascend. He must of walked more then he thought he did tonight...and over stayed his unwelcome visit here more then he would of liked.

Turning back to her, Gajeel gently grasps her hand in his, and slowly pulls it away from him, laying it gently back down on the bed besides her as he quietly stands, once again towering over the small fragile little girl.

Watching her reach back over in search of his hand, Gajeel couldn't help but smile...yes smile, not smirk, but actually smile. As a parting farewell, he starts humming again softly for her, hoping it will chase away her nightmares for the rest of the night, and if he could, for the rest of her life.

 _Goodbye my little fairy..._

And with that, he leaves and disappears with the night along with his song for her, night and day having no business in the same room at the same time...him being night...and her being day... She may not know of this, but as for he...he will always remember this night and cherish it...for as long as he will live...

 **I'm doing pretty good on updating this story pretty fast :D I hope you are all liking and enjoying this story as much as I, I promise there is much more to come, and I hope you all will continue to follow and like this story to the very end~! :) Please comment your favorite couple you ship in Fairy Tail and your least favorite couple, I'm curious :):D Hehe~**


	4. Author Message

Minna, Hello!~ It's Sweets-Chan! \\(^-^)/ That's meeeeeeeeeeee!~

I'm sorry I have been absent for….a very long time! I think that last time I was on here was…four years ago? Maybe five? (Yikes that is too long ago.) Alls I can say is life kind of took over me hehe…I graduated from high school, and I entered college, and right now I'm just splitting my social life in half from school and work…(my life is very boring lol) And I'm hoping to getting back into what I love, and that is writing! (I love many other things, but for now I'll just mention my love for writing) I remember back in high school were I would stay up late and type these stories up for you all instead of doing my homework, and I hope to do that again~ (Since I stay up very late anyway doing nothing but Netflix~) But don't get me wrong, school is important too, so if you are still ion high school, keep on studying!

But anyway, this message is for anyone who is still reading/following any of my stories, so if you still want that story to continue, please post some comments so I know someone out there is still reading them! I know it's been forever, and there is a good chance my stories are forgotten, which is ok! I can start over if my stories can't be saved, but if there is even one person still following me and my stories, I hope to continue and actually finish a story! I'll be posting this message on all of my stories, so please comment your thoughts! If not, email me! It'll be one of my old emails that I use for random stuff, but your emails will be seen! So comment, send me a message, or email, which ever is more comfortable for you! I hope to keep writing soon, and have a nice night everyone!~

Email:


	5. Author Message 2

Hello Everyone~ Again… Another quick author message! I'm sorry! I know this isn't what you wanted, and I know I made a chapter upload schedule myself and didn't keep to my word! I'm sorry! I'm a big liar! I'm gonna try and keep up and make everyone happy! But please understand that I only have two hands, one brain (a not very good brain ahaha) and a working life outside of fanfiction. And please understand I started all these stories many years ago and like a weird person didn't finish them all those years ago, and now… I have no idea where I was going with these stories haha~ So I'm just trying my best to come up with things as I go along and hope for the best that you, and me both like it. I'm sorry to say that I, once again, will probably be starting, yet another story. (like I need to start another story! Just hurry up and finish a story already me!) Has anyone heard of the cartoon show Miraculous Ladybug? Yes? No? If you have great! If not…watch it..haha. Cause that's what I'm hoping to make my next fanfiction on. But don't stress! The other stories are not forgotten…my mind will just be split up once again~ (I'm gonna end up going crazy…) We'll just see what story I end up updating next~ it could be any one of them… 😊 If you're a Miraculous Ladybug fan like me, please read my Ladybug fanfic~ If you have no idea what I'm talking about when I'm talking about this Miraculous Ladybug thing, hopefully you'll become big fans like me reading my Ladybug fanfic~ CAT NOIR YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST HANDSOMEST CARTOON GUYS I HAVE EVER SEEN AND GOSH I WISH YOU WERE REAL!~!~ …..ok I'm done, please stay tooned~

P.S, I'll be changing my name, so please don't be alarmed~

P.S.S haha, a quick after thought, it's hard going through all the comments on all my stories right now to see which stories are still the most active and getting the most readings, so if you are reading this and really want the story you are reading to continue, please send me a message and tell me which story, so that way i know to continue that story for sure! i don't want to be updating a story right now that no one is reading~ i hope all of my stories are being read, but i'm pretty sure i have one or two that is more popular than the others...or maybe none of my stories are popular...haha... i made myself sad lol


End file.
